


The Little Things

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: The 2018 collection of unrelated one-shots. Mostly prompts. Some fluff, some angst. Friendship and shippy feels all around.Tags and such will be updated as I go.





	1. The Drone and The Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why didn’t you read the instructions?”

“Trip!”

Skye’s voice echoes through the almost-empty base to the kitchen where Trip’s making himself a sandwich. Everyone else is out on a mission, but due to being injured on the last mission, Trip and Skye have been left behind. 

Not that Trip minds too much. 

He doesn’t mind at all. 

It’s the perfect excuse to binge  _ Friends _ . 

But, presently, he has to help Skye. He ceases production of his sandwich and sets off in the direction of her bunk. He finds her door wide open. She’s sitting on her bed, looking woefully at a cracked drone in her hands.

“Hey, girl, what happened?” he asks, leaning against the doorway.

“The stupid drone broke,” Skye mutters.

“What’d you do?”

Skye glares at him. “Why did I have to do something for it to break? Did you ever think that it might have broken on its own accord?”

Trip laughs. “That’s a new drone, girl. New drones don’t go breaking randomly.”

“Well it did!” Skye shoots back crossly. “It was in midair, and then it just dropped onto the ground!”

Trip furrows his brow, entering the room and looking around. “Where’d you put the manual?”

“‘S in the box.”

Trip laughs again. “You didn’t even read the instructions?”

“It’s a toy drone!” Skye whines. “How was I supposed to know that it would be harder than it looks?” 

Trip, still laughing, pulls out the instruction manual and opens it, searching for an answer to Skye’s dilemma. 

“You’ve gotta get better at following directions, girl.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Skye growls, although there’s no venom in her tone. “Just help me fix my drone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic of 2018!!! Whooooo!!!!


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daisy helping Jemma with nightmares or vise versa 
> 
> (prompted by Caroline. THANK YOU SIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning** : mentions of blood, death

“Please wake up, Jemma. Please, please, please…”

Jemma groans softly and rolls over, startling when she comes face to face with a panicked Daisy. She glances at the clock. It’s a little after three o’clock.

“Daisy? What’re you doing?” she questions sleepily.

Relief washes over Daisy’s face and she throws her arms around Jemma. “Oh thank god.”

Jemma returns the hug, shifting so that Daisy can climb in beside her. Daisy does so, and nestles her head against Jemma’s shoulder. 

“Bad dream?” 

Daisy nods mutely, holding tightly. Jemma doesn’t need to ask what happened - she already knows. She soothingly runs her fingers through Daisy’s hair, stifling a yawn.

“I didn’t make it in time,” Daisy murmurs after a little while. “There was so much blood.”

She tilts her head to look Jemma in the face. Her eyes are terrified, and she looks like she might cry. Jemma hushes her, giving her a squeeze. Then, she gently pries one of Daisy’s hands off her shoulder and places on her chest, so that Daisy can feel her heartbeat.

“It was just a dream,” she soothes. “I’m still here, it’s okay.”

“I don’t wanna lose you,” Daisy whispers, keeping her hand on Jemma’s chest. 

Jemma wants to say that she won’t, or something along those lines, but she knows that she can’t guarantee that. Not with the job they have. So, she doesn’t say it.

“Go back to sleep, Daisy,” she says instead. 

“Can’t,” Daisy says softly. “Too scared.”

Jemma places her hand on top of the one that’s on her chest. “Just keep your hand there to remind yourself that I’m still here, okay?”

Daisy nods and readjusts her head, closing her eyes. Jemma does the same. The women dozed off in each other’s embrace, not to have any more nightmares that night.

(Years later, when their time finally did come, they died in the same way - in each other’s arms, not to have any more nightmares, ever).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was waaaayyyyyyy angstier than I intended but hey! Go big or go home, amirite?


	3. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees her as a daughter. She sees him as a father figure. The bond has remained unpsoken. Until now.
> 
> Based on that one Philindaisy moment in the 5x10 promo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers(ish) for season 5.

**Daisy’s POV**

She feels dizzy. Everything is blurry, and it’s too bright. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter.

She doesn’t know what’s happened, nor what’s going on, and she’s scared.

Something jostles her. She draws in a short breath and instinctively pulls away. She’s only held tighter.

“Shh, it’s okay,” a familiar voice soothes. She knows that whoever is holding her, also owns the voice. She knows that voice, very well.

“Dad?” she whispers before she really thinks about it. There’s a pause. Her head throbs. Then, he speaks again.

“It’s okay, Daisy, I’ve got you.”

“Dad,” she breathes out, unable to keep a small smile off her face. She’s more sure than anything it’s her dad holding her, even though she hasn’t opened her eyes, nor really processed who the voice belongs to. She lowers her head onto his shoulder and lets it rest there.

“Shh, shh, just rest,” he whispers back. “I’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

**Coulson’s POV**

She’s stirring, sending a save of relief washing over him. She’s alive. That’s something, even if she’s disoriented and unable to be fully conscious.

He readjusts her legs in his arms as they start to slide. He feels her try to pull away, and he holds on a bit tighter to keep her from squirming too much and falling.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he soothes. She stops her feeble attempt to get out of his arms.

“Dad?”

It’s barely a whisper, but he hears it. His heart leaps into his throat. He always knew that he considered Daisy a daughter, and he had always been pretty sure that she saw him as a father figure, but it had always been an unspoken thing.

But to hear it now...it feels, well, he doesn’t know how to describe it really. It’s strange, yet heartwarming at the same time. Sort of like eating ice cream and pancakes for the first time. An odd sensation, but a nice one, all the same. Except this one feels like it's multiplied by one hundred.

It’s one of the greatest and happiest feelings he’s ever had.

Despite this, he can’t quite bring himself to acknowledge it in front of the others. Perhaps it’s because he knows Daisy wouldn’t want the others to know, or maybe it’s because of fear that acknowledging it will somehow mess it up. Maybe it’s a bit of both.

Instead, he continues to settle her.

“It’s okay, Daisy,” he whispers back, refraining from giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Daisy wouldn’t like him doing that. “I’ve got you.”

“Dad,” she breathes out, a tiny smile gracing her face. She drops her head to rest on his shoulder. It’s the relief in her tone that makes a lump form in his throat. He swallows it, knowing that now was not the time, nor place, for any of this.

“Shh, shh,” he instead answers her, continuing to soothe her. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
